7th Lord's Nightmare
Storyline The ship follows a female captain across the 7 seas of Morpheus. Based in the 1700's society has a strict hold on magic. The ship serves as not only a safe house, but also as a means for adventure and escape. Kura-Skye Everett and her crew are constantly looking for new challenges and missions to set themselfs upon. From battles with rouge pirates, the royal navy, Dragons to Skeletal Armies and much more. The first main original quest of the Septimo was to a rare santuary known as Paradise Realm, after unlocking the secrets hidden of this land, they are now in search of more. Currently hearing tales and rumours of the 12 Regional Wonders, the group is now upon this mission, looking for hints and clues of where this 12 oracles are upon the reigions of Morpheus. As the main two builders of this ship, Owen and Jacob Jenkinson followed stongly in the worship of the God of Technology, the ship was built in the shape of a whale in the Gods honor and originally served as a submarine under a female captain known as Scorpia Darkhart. Created in the year 1752 MHY, a total of 23 workhouse children first worked on the Septimo with the captain and her husband. After two years of captainship Scorpia fell pregnant. She left her life on the ship and trusted the ship in the hands of her first mate, Kura-Skye. After a battle with a large sea snake, the ship was made unable to swim as it was damagd to the point it could no longer take the waters pressure. Being re-built in the image of a young child the fair that is placed on top was to add innocence to the shell of the whale. The structure of the ship is made with Iron and steel and with the help of the Elemental Illusion it holds its colourful and natural light, these illusions being added to create the ship as we know now, and it soon sailed on the 1st of July, 1755. Scorpia Darkhart, Kura-Skye Edwards, Christian Jenkinson, Crystal, and Voldanti all hold protection seals on the ship, keeping it from receiving any excessive harm. The ship holds multiple portals to seperate rooms and realms that is used within the crew. There are multiple layers to the ship, and also multiple rooms. * Rankings and Characters - Follow here for the ships character list and the rankings the ship has to offer. * Septimo Ship Positions - Follow here for the positions avalible for the ships crew. Structure of the ship 'Top Dec' The top deck of the ship holds the Tower, The Storage, and The Fair. The area is a pure illusion and is actually made from Iron, not stone as it appears. All nature is also born from magical illusion this area is used mainly from relaxing and training, 'Lower Deck' The Lower Deck is the main area where everyone is found. It holds the Lounge, Dining "room", Bar, Infirmary, Kitchen, Cabin room, and Captains quarters. This area is made of mostly Iron and Wood, with wooden cogs protruding in the center of the room. 'Under Deck' This area leads down to the Basement, that is then the living area for the Engine workers and the Engine Room itself. The Engine Room is its own IMVU room and more about this area can be found out HERE. Sidequests Everyone is open to input a idea of a sidequest or an attack on the ship. For more infomation, Or your own input, follow the link HERE . The Reasoning Behind Using This Room. The meaning behind the ship is that, on the outside it looks happy, bright and full of life, yet in truth it is a dark cold area filled with many darker secrets. The ship its self is seen as an emotional mask that hides the truth. Everyone that comes upon the ship holds a deep secret that is hidden by their 'mask.' The ship itself is an escape from everyones dark pasts, hence the happy exterior. Ehe2.png EngineBoys.jpg KuraAbel2.jpg KuraAbelBerry.jpg steampunk_wallpaper_v3_by_colgreyis-t2.jpg Category:Organization Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:Morpheus